


Not done yet

by Libitina



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crystals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>logans_girl2001 requested - A John/Rodney smut story written just for me. There are no guidelines here. I have no squicks. Just go where your muse leads.</p></blockquote>





	Not done yet

"Is it done yet?"

"Not yet."

"How about now? Are you done?"

"In spite of your incredibly annoying interruptions and constant badgering? Still working. This would go faster, if you weren't hovering." McKay stuck his head back into the exposed section of paneling to adjust a few more of the wires connecting the crystals.

From the way he was twisting, McKay's shirt rode up his back just enough to expose a narrow strip of skin. John itched to touch it, so he carefully placed each had on the edges of the panel framing the opening - not touching McKay at all.

John could feel the second Rodney relaxed and started to scoot back out of the panel. "Done now, Rodney?" he asked, pressing his legs forward enough to keep McKay from being able to push back enough to leave the panel.

"Yes, Major. Yes I am. Now will you let me out?" McKay pushed back impatiently.

John finally let his hands touch that thin line of pale skin, one hand on each side of Rodney's hips, and then he leaned forward, pressing his chest against the whole length of Rodney's back until he could reach the back of McKay's neck and cover the join of neck and shoulder with his mouth.

"Sheppard?" Rodney asked.

John just touched his teeth to the slick fabric in reply. He let his jaw open and ache and press into the muscles of McKay's shoulder.

"John?"

"I'm not done yet."

"Yes, but this isn't the most comfortable position, and while I'm sure you enjoy the whole expressing your dominance thing, we have beds."

"Soon - I'm not done yet." He slide one hand up around his chest to support McKay, and he left the other one tracing the tiny margin of skin he could reach. He pulled McKay tighter as his mouth returned to the dampened section of fabric, just needing his mouth full and needing to feel and revel in McKay's strength... needing to feel the slide of the muscle as Rodney's arms wrapped around his own... feeling the shift as Rodney guided his hand under his waistband, granting permission, forcing him further.

"Are we there yet?" McKay gasped back.

And John's body rocked back, saying, "Oh, yeah, almost there," even though his jaw was still holding on tightly, not letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> logans_girl2001 requested - A John/Rodney smut story written just for me. There are no guidelines here. I have no squicks. Just go where your muse leads.


End file.
